Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Watson!
by Solania
Summary: Petit One Shot spécial Saint-Valentin. Watson à fait l'erreur d'oublier qu'avec Sherlock Holmes, il ne pourrai pas avoir une journée normale. Léger Slash!


**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, watson !**

**Un petit OS sur notre cher couple, POV watson… Faites comme-ci Mary n'existait pas, ou comme-ci ça se passait avant qu'elle n'arrache son cher docteur à notre détective timbré préféré. Bonne saint-valentin ! Surtout aux célibataires.**

**.ooOOoo.**

J'aurais du savoir que cette journée ne serai pas comme les autres. Je n'aurais jamais dû oublier quel jour nous étions. Mais laissez moi vous raconter…

**.ooOOoo.**

J'entrais dans le salon. Enfin, si cet amas de poussières et de choses non-identifiables pouvait être appelé salon. Mais quand on habitait avec Sherlock Holmes, il fallait s'y faire. Ledit Sherlock Holmes apparut d'un coup, tout apprêté.

- Watson ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement

- Holmes.

- Enfin, ne soyez pas si froid ! Aujourd'hui est une magnifique journée, un magnifique samedi.

- Il pleut, Holmes.

- Vous ne travaillez pas, j'espère ?

- Non. Si vous vous rappelez bien, Holmes, Je me suis déboîté le genou il y a tout juste deux jours, lorsque vous m'avez entraîné dans un de vos stupides périples.

- Watson, ne soyez pas grossier ! C'est mon travail que vous insultez là. Passons. J'ai prévu une journée passionnante !

- Holmes, je pense avoir donné en aventures pour au moins un mois.

- Non, John ! Il ne s'agit pas de travail. Nous allons profiter de ce magnifique temps. Voilà l'horloge qui sonne onze heures trente. Allons donc au restaurant, mon cher !

J'aurais dû me méfier. J'aurais dû.

- Hé bien, puisque c'est si gentiment proposé et que c'est vous qui invitez, je vous suis.

Ainsi, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions confortablement installés devant nos assiettes. Je m'apprêtais à planter ma fourchette dans la chaire dorée de ma volaille, lorsque Lestrade débarqua, trempé.

- Holmes ! Votre logeuse m'a dit que je pouvais vous trouver ici. La justice à besoin de vous, immédiatement !

**.ooOOoo.**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une enquête, qui heureusement, ne nous prit pas longtemps, mais dont je rentrais trempé, mon genou dans un état déplorable et avec en prime quelques bleus et écorchures. Mais la journée n'était pas finie. Holmes avait prévu une autre sortie. Et après que je me sois séché, changé et que j'ai pu prendre un repas…

**.ooOOoo.**

- Watson, je suis vraiment désolé.

Incroyable mais vrai. Sherlock en train de s'excuser. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne l'aurais pas espéré. Je lui souris.

- Je suis habitué, avec vous. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous emmène à l'opéra. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment pour me faire pardonner, puisque je l'avais déjà prévu.

Et là encore, je cède à son regard de chien battu.

- J'accepte. Mais si il y a le moindre incident…

- Merci !

Nous venions de nous installer dans les sièges moelleux. Je vis Holmes plisser les yeux. Un homme bouscula une jeune femme et s'excusa. Mais mon ami bondi sur lui en hurlant.

- Au voleur, au voleur !

.ooOOoo.

Oh, cet homme était bien un voleur. Il venait de dérober le portefeuille de la demoiselle qu'il avait bousculé. Seulement, l'orchestre n'apprécia guère que le détective et le voleur tombe sur eux, en emportant la moitié des instruments dans leur lutte. Nous fûmes remerciés par la police, et mis à la porte par les musiciens, sous la pluie battante. Après que je me fusse changé et séché pour la seconde fois… Holmes vînt me voir. Mais hors de question de céder cette fois !

.ooOOoo.

- John, je-

- Non, Holmes, il suffit. Vous en avez assez fait.

- Je suis vraiment navré…

Impossible. J'avais mal entendu. Pas deux fois dans la même journée…

- Je voudrais me faire pardonner une dernière fois… Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ne risquez rien… Je voulais simplement vous offrir des chocolats.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Des chocolats ? Montrez-moi ça…

Il sortit une boîte en carton et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposaient de magnifiques chocolats. Mon instinct gourmand prit le dessus sur ma méfiance. Je me fît avoir encore une fois.

- C'est sans danger… J'en prendrais bien quelques uns.

Le détective eût un sourire ravi.

- Attendez, la touche finale !

Il attrapa une seringue sur le bord de la table. Et m'éclaira sur son contenu.

- Un alcool de prunes fermentées, Watson. Une perle venue de France. Lequel voulez-vous ?

Je lui désignais un chocolat au lait à l'aspect particulièrement appétissant. Il y injecta quelques gouttes de liqueur.

- excellent, dis-je en laissant le chocolat fondre dans ma bouche.

Soudain, tout ce mis à tourner. Je m'effondrais. Et puis ce fut le noir.

**.ooOOoo.**

Holmes avait même réussi à rendre des chocolats dangereux. Tout était possible à cet homme. Il m'expliqua à mon réveil comment.

**.ooOOoo.**

J'ouvris les yeux. Sherlock était penché sur moi.

- Watson, mon ami ! Vous revoilà parmi nous.

Je grommelais en me redressant.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Depuis une semaine je préparais un sédatif… J'ai confondu les deux seringues…

- Holmes… Vous finirez par me tuer un jour…

- Loin de là mon intention ! Je voulais juste vous faire passer une bonne journée… je suis vraiment désolé !

Trois fois. Ça allait presque devenir lassant de le voir avec cet air sincèrement contrit.

- John…

Je relevais les yeux. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Watson…

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, Holmes.

**.ooOOoo.**

Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette journée n'était pas comme les autres. C'était la plus belle de toute ma vie.

**.ooOOoo.**

**Voilààà mon petit O.S tout chaud ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
